Frankly, He's Jealous
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Dr. Hall, er, Frank, that is, is putting Fitz face to face with an unexpected emotion. Will the literal genius be smart enough to figure out why? In 1x03, Jemma calls Dr. Hall "Frank." That isn't how you would refer to most prior teachers, so here is the story behind that; Academy Era Fitzsimmons; canon-compliant (I'm 98% sure)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters._

 _[Academy Era]_

"Oh my God! Fitz, come look at this!" Simmons exclaims excitedly.

"Is it a living or once living specimen?" Fitz asks warily.

"No," Simmons says determined to let nothing deter her good mood, "it's our schedules for classes next year at the Academy. You'll never believe who we managed to snag up!"

"Well, hopefully I've got the same classes as you, Simmons," Fitz says as he finally looks up from his computer.

"You do. I checked your letter, too," she says as if the action couldn't land her up to five years in prison.

"Jemma Anne Simmons! That's against the law, opening my bloody letter!" he says in surprise. His best friend (though they've only known each other a few months) is a notoriously nice person. She'd never break a rule.

"Well," she blushes, "that law is quite like jaywalking when it comes to best friends, isn't it? I hardly think you'd send me to court."

"I might if you dissect something in our lab space without telling me," he mutters.

"What was that?" Simmons asks cheerily. Her perky ponytail, wide, curious eyes, and happy grin melt the grumpiness right off him.

"Just wondering what's got you so excited," he asks.

"It's our chemical kinetics advisor! He's brilliant, Fitz, and you know SHIELD moves him for his own safety, but this term he will be here! Here! Teaching our class at the Academy!"

"Who, Simmons?" Fitz says reminding her the important piece of information that she left out.

"Dr. Franklin Hall! Aren't you glad I convinced you to take this class? We get to work with Dr. Hall!" Simmons gushes.

"I thought he was in-" Fitz begins.

"No, he's back and honestly he probably-"

"Wasn't where we were told, right," Fitz agrees.

"Aren't we lucky?" Simmons says bursting with excitement.

"Yeah, he's brilliant! I know I couldn't bear another simpleton like this year," he mutters.

"Yes, well, we'll just focus on Dr. Hall, yeah?" Simmons says as her way of agreement.

"Okay, fine. Let's see who we have for that holographic engineering class I made you take," Fitz says peering over her shoulder.

"Cadet Fitz?" Dr. Hall asks looking up from a stack of papers.

"Huh?" Fitz says looking to from the supplies he is packing up. Simmons swats him on the arm.

"Yes, sir? My apologies. Fitz gets a bit engrossed in his work at times," she corrects him.

"I understand. I can get the same way when I'm working on one of my projects. I just had a question for Cadet Fitz. You're welcome to stay, if you like. You're partners this term?" Dr. Hall asks.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that," Fitz says looking up from his finished work. Dr. Hall glances at his lab table curiously.

"That's rather magnificent for the first class. Most students use this day as an excuse to just learn their partner's name and read the syllabus.

"Oh, well, I already know Simmons," Fitz says and his hand flies to his curls, a sure fire sign that he is nervous. Why shouldn't he be? This is the Dr. Franklin Hall!

"Yes, we were partners last year as well," Simmons adds.

"I can tell. I just wanted to make sure nothing has gone wrong with your schedules. You are wanting to be an SHIELD engineer, correct, Cadet Fitz?" Dr. Hall asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a doctorate from MIT," Fitz says again, but Simmons can tell he is nervous for a different reason.

"Is something wrong?" Simmons asks politely but ready to set things right. No one can deny that Fitz is a remarkable engineer under her watch!

"No, not at all. I just see here that Cadet Fitz is taking three more classes than is recommended. Seeing as he is an engineer, his prior chemical education is satisfactory," he explains.

"Well, there's a design that I'm developing that would benefit from intensive chemical studies," Fitz explains.

"And we find that a good knowledge of one another's fields aids in our partnership," Simmons adds.

"Can I- I mean, can't I... do I have to drop the class?" Fitz stutters.

"Please, sir, Fitz can handle the extra course load. I'm taking a holographic engineering class, a beginners medicine class, and a foreign language course in addition to my biochem courses. Fitz can as well," Simmons pleads.

"Don't worry, Cadet Simmons. Your partner doesn't have to drop the class. I'm happy to see two such enthusiastic cadets in my class. I apologize if my concern for two younger students has been mistaken for lack of confidence. Between us, your work is already the most promising," Dr. Hall admits.

"Thank you, sir," Simmons beams at the compliment from a scientific idol.

"Call me, Frank," he says with a wave of his hand, "how long do you have before your next class? I've got a project I'd like to show you two."

"We've got," Fitz says looking at his watch.

"Two hours and eleven minutes, Frank," Simmons says, "and in that case, you may call me Jemma."

"Alright then, Jemma. The subject is in a case on my desk. Are you coming, uh," Dr. Hall hesitates.

"Fitz," Simmons says, "He goes by Fitz."

"Right then. Coming, Fitz? This could really be a groundbreaking experiment. Perhaps you have an idea as to a more efficient way of changing the chemical into a liquid form, Jemma?" He asks excitedly and Simmons follows.

She glances back to where Fitz is scarcely hiding his glare. She shoots him a confused look, and he shakes his head. Fitz squints at them once more before he walks up to Dr. Hall's desk. It really is an interesting project. He can always ponder reason for the odd pang in his chest when Dr. Hall calls Simmons by her first name later.

* * *

"Fitz, you have to," Simmons insists as she sits with her best friend in the boiler room.

"No, Simmons, I really don't," Fitz argues just as stubbornly.

"But you're my best friend! That's what best friends do!" she insists again.

"No, that's what female friends do," Fitz differentiates.

"But I don't have any female friends!" she reminds him.

"Ask Milton then," Fitz says and looks at his drink dejectedly. The muddy water this place calls tea is truly pitiful.

"Milton? We've been on all of two dates, Fitz. He still calls me Simmons! He may not even know my name is Jemma!" she laughs.

"I call you Simmons. If you want someone to help you pick out an outfit, Jemma, then ask Frank," Fitz says with unnecessary venom forced on the last word.

"That's absurd! He's our teacher and it's his party! And I thought you liked Dr. Hall. We must have discussed his project for hours," Simmons says in confusion.

"It's just a party," Fitz grumbles.

"Yes, a party with the fellow scientists who value our work enough to give us an invitation!" Simmons says excitedly.

"Simmons," Fitz groans.

"These are some of the best young minds SHIELD has to offer. I suppose I could just replace you," Simmons looks around the room at the other cadets. Fitz sits up straight in surprise.

"You'll be begging to have me back when Mum sends those biscuits you love next week!" he exclaims.

"That's next week?" Simmons gulps.

"Yup, so I guess I could eat the homemade, authentic British biscuits all by myself. You can always pick up a nice box of store-bought American ones, right?" Fitz says with a smile that knows he has won.

"I suppose we could stay best friends a while longer," she grins. A look of relief flows over Fitz. Simmons takes him in carefully.

"Oh, Fitz. You know I could never really replace you, don't you? Who else would watch Doctor Who at two a.m. when I'm sick and can't sleep and have in-depth conversations about Harry Potter theories and character development every time I reread the series? And, honestly, do you think there's anyone else who could be half as good a partner to me as you are?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Fitz says with relief.

"Now, let's go pick out a nice suit jacket. I'll be in my room. Bring your ties so I can pick one out for you," Simmons says with satisfaction at having won the argument. Fitz stands up and follows her. He still isn't over the relief of being assured of her life-long friendship. They've been best friends for less than a year, but he can't imagine his life without her. It's calming to know she feels the same way.

"Wait," Fitz says with realization at losing the argument and sighs, "then I at least get to pick an episode of Doctor Who."

"Fitz..." Simmons says as she turns around from her closet.

"Yeah?" he answers as he turn around on the sofa to face her. The remote stays in his hands as he continues looking for the right episode.

"What's your issue with Dr. Hall?"

"Hm?" Fitz says turning to face her more fully.

"Well, it's only that you seem to say his name as if it's something you found on the bottom of your shoe. Is this about him asking if you want to drop the class? I'm sure he's knows you're brilliant, and I already assured him you can handle the course load. Has he said something else to you? I thought he's been lovely and responsive towards my work, but if he's said something rude, Fitz," Simmons says.

"He hasn't," Fitz says and shakes his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Simmons asks with concern.

"Just what you said, I suppose," Fitz answers.

"What did I say?" She asks with her eyebrows scrunched.

"The names," Fitz explains, "it's just odd for professors and students to call one another by their first names. I bloody call you Simmons. Why shouldn't he?"

"Well, it's not so odd with colleagues. I rather took it as a compliment. He must value our work," she beams.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," Fitz admits and walks to the microwave to fetch the bag of popcorn.

"Really, Fitz? There will be food served in an hour," she says with a disapproving sigh.

"I'm hungry," Fitz shrugs and plops back on the couch.

"You're always hungry, but you'll spoil you're appetite," Simmons says as she carefully lays out her two outfit choices and glances at the episode.

Fitz moves over on the couch and holds the popcorn out towards her. She sits down and takes a few pieces from the greasy bag.

"How you remain so slim when you eat like this is beyond me," she says with a shake of her head.

"High metabolism?" He says with a smile and a handful of popcorn. Simmons just grunts at his usual answer.

"Good choice," she says with a smile as she sees that he has chosen one of her favorite episodes, as well.

"Yeah, it's a good one," he nods, "especially when she-"

"Yes! Exactly! And then the daleks-" she cuts in.

"That's my favorite part," Fitz grins as he remembers the whole episode. It's such a great one that he doesn't even mind.

"I picked a blue tie to go with you're dress shirt," Simmons says as she samples just one more piece of popcorn. Being best friends with Fitz has not helped her diet. That's a price she's willing to pay.

"Thanks," he says around a mouthful of popcorn, "the one with the stripes?"

"Yes, and I think I've been able to decide almost on my own. That's hasn't been too painful of an experience," she says eying his popcorn and the remote.

"Well, I suppose you're right," he admits.

"Good," she smiles, "do you think I should wear a jacket and tie or forego the professional look for comfort and or femininity?"

"Uhh," Fitz stalls by looking at the screen, "the second one?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking as well," Simmons nods firmly. Satisfied, she goes back to watching the episode. Fitz lets out a sigh of relief. It seems he has answers correctly. She said she would be more comfortable with the second option, right? Fitz shrugs and doesn't think about it again.

* * *

"Come in, come in," Dr. Hall says as he ushers Fitzsimmons inside the door.

"Thank you," Simmons says with her prim and proper manners. Fitz can't frigid won't why they annoy him all of a sudden.

"There's someone you should meet," Dr. Hall says and leads the pair to another esteemed scientist.

Moments later, Jemma is deep in conversation with a man who knows almost as much about biology as she does. Feeling more than a bit nauseated at the enthusiastic talk or corpses, Fitz excuses himself to get a drink for the two of them.

It takes him longer than expected to find a nonalcoholic beverage as they are not technically of legal age in the states and are in a room with one of their professors. With two sodas in hand, Fitz looks for Jemma in amongst the other people.

Jemma turns slightly as she laughs with a beautiful smile on her lightly freckled face. She's wearing a gray shirt with a while collar outlined in black with a black skirt. He's seen her wear it before, but somehow this is different. Her hair is curled, and she seems taller. Is she wearing heels?

She leans closer to Dr. Hall and another colleague to hear what they are saying and suddenly it hits him. It seems obvious. How had he not realized it earlier?

He's jealous. He doesn't like all of these other intelligent men hanging on Jemma's every word.

When did he start thinking of her as Jemma?

Why is he jealous?

Is he... I mean... could he... possibly in _that_ way?

No, no. Fitz shake his head. It's not possible. Surely he is merely jealous of someone else threatening to take the best lab partner and friend he has ever had away from him.

"Fitz there you are!" J-Simmons waves him over.

"Hey," he greets her, "here."

"I'm glad you're back. He couldn't understand what I meant with the new project," Simmons whispers into his ear as he leans closer to hand her the drink. Fitz has never been happier when Simmons is facing an issue.

"Fitz, Jemma, there's another professor here," Dr. Hall says, "This is Professor Vaughn."

Fitz and Simmons quickly glance at one another. Professor Vaughn teaches an advanced SHIELD history that they will most likely take next year. He has a reputation for boring even the most studious student to tears.

"Hello, Professor," Simmons smiles brightly, "it's so good to meet you. This is Fitz from engineering."

"Simmons, biochem," Fitz says with a hand pointed towards her.

Everything is back to normal.

 **A/N: This was actually longer than I anticipated. I like writing Fitzsimmons just talking to each other more than I probably should. I'm sorry if you wanted Fitz to realize he is in love with Jemma in every way. I tried to keep it canon-compliant, but you should check back next week for my next fan fiction, "The Moment." You know, as in the moment Fitz realizes that he is in love with Jemma. You know the one. ;)**

 **Thanks and please review! Remember to come back and read "The Moment!"**


End file.
